


Nobody gets hurt...just me

by Maryiritza



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cleo too in her way, Depression, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Feels, He needs love, Horny Teenagers, I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH, I will tell you when is time for smut, JFK is an asshole the first chapters, Joan tries to help, Kinda, M/M, No Abe cuz fuck Abe, No smut yet you horny hoes, Ok...he will have some moments, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorry for the typos, Teenage Drama, They are more like frienemies, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vinnie and Gandhi are friends, Vinnie falls in love to easy, Yet here I'm writing in english, nothing to serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryiritza/pseuds/Maryiritza
Summary: It would be simple, he had done this hundreds of times with hundreds of women. Why would it be different with him? Short, weak ... pathetic, he was doing him a favor. After all, who would want to be with someone like him?He had only a week to do it, a piece of cake. The poor must been so hungry for attention and affection that he could swear he would have him in his bed (or in the back seat of his car) the first day.After all, no one would get hurt from this. He would have won the bet, would have his manhood so raised for having made a boy fall for his charms like a schoolgirl and Gogh ... Gogh would even thank him. Yes, definitely no one would get hurt.
Relationships: JFGogh - Relationship, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh
Comments: 42
Kudos: 279





	1. We bet?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, an apology for the mistakes I could have made, I still don't write English well and I don't have beta but I wanted to do this so, enjoy it as much as you can

The day was calm, as calm as a monday morning can be in this very particular high school. Students came and went to their classes, some with more enthusiasm than others. The lunchtime bell rang and a sea of students flooded the hallways, amid the noise of lockers and absurd talks, one in particular was heard more than the rest, along with loud laughters.

_I really can't understand dude..._ one of the voices tried to control his laughter while he spoke. _Having one of the most beautiful women in school, you decide to sleep with others._

_Yes JFK, are you idiot?_ exclaimed another.

_Come on, er, you know I can't help it, it's not my fault that all the girls are after me ..._ he replied _Also, eh, she does the same ..._ he said calmly as he took a sip of his soda. His friends just laughed.

JFK simply fell silent while listening to the laughter. His mind started to wander, he really couldn't help but do what he was doing, if a pair of breasts and a nice butt were available he should take advantage. Also, he wasn't cheating, he could be an idiot but he knew that Cleo only used him to have a higher status, it really didn't bother him, they both benefited from all this, of course without sex since Cleo despite what people thought of her, she was very careful of her "first time" and they did not go beyond touches. He sigh.

_Ah! Good old Kennedy!_ one of them said as he hit him on the back that almost caused him to spit out the drink. _You know, all you need is to fuck a man ..._

_Er and why would I do that?_

_You know, you would prove that you are so Casanova that even men are not saved ..._

_Yeah yeah, very funny, uh, I would never do that ..._ he took the empty can in his hands and crushed it.

_And what if we bet?_

For the first time in the whole conversation he paid attention, a bet? It sounded fun, he liked because he always ended up winning.

_And er, what would I gain?_ his voice was increasingly sparking interest.

_What? Having a new number on your record isn't enough?_ the crushed can hit his head hard.

_I'm serious huh? If not, I won't even try ..._

For a moment there was silence as the guy scratched his head in thought.

_Ok! _Exclaimed. _If in a week you manage to get a boy from school to bed and with evidence, a photo or a video, I will lend you my house for your parties for a month_

_Er, just that?_ raised an eyebrow

_Okay, I'll wash your car for two months too, deal?_

JFK smirked.

_It's a deal ..._ he said as he stopped leaning on his locker.

_But we will choose the boy_

John made an annoyed face, he knew that making deals with guys like them would be tricky.

_Er, whatever... who will you pick?_

There was another silence as the rest of his friends circled and whispered.

_We have it, you'll have to do it with ... Van Gogh_ said followed by a mocking laugh between grimaces of disgust.

_And why him?_

_Come on, it has to be a challenge, if it's someone you know you could easily fake everything_

_Don't worry, if you need something to make you hard, it won't be against the rules._ The laughter continued.

_Ok, ok, I get it, er ... can we go lunch now? eh, I'm already hungry_

It would be simple, he had done this hundreds of times with hundreds of women. Why would it be different with him? Short, weak ... pathetic, he was doing him a favor. After all, who would want to be with someone like him?

He had only a week to do it, a piece of cake. The poor must been so hungry for attention and affection that he could swear he would have him in his bed (or in the back seat of his car) the first day.

After all, no one would get hurt from this. He would have won the bet, would have his manhood so raised for having made a boy fall for his charms like a schoolgirl and Gogh ... Gogh would even thank him. Yes, definitely no one would get hurt.

...

Finally the bell of the last hour rang. He heaved a tired sigh, took his old backpack and began to pack all his things calmly, he was not hurry, he always preferred to wait a bit or ran the risk of being run over by the avalanche of people in the hall. Or just avoid being thrown against the lockers while someone laughts of him, he had enough bruises on his body already.

Once he was sure that there was almost no one in the corridors he ran fast and elusive like a mouse to his locker. He put all the unnecessary books inside and stuffed the necessary ones for his homework into his bag along with his sketchbook and some art stuff that he had left there early in the morning.

Glancing over his shoulder again to make sure there was no danger, he strode out the front door, pausing a bit on the sidewalk as he looked up at the sky and breathed the air.

"Great, it's about to rain"

It flashed through his mind as he saw gray clouds filling the sky. He sigh again.

"Maybe if I hurry I can avoid getting wet"

He began to walk as fast as his short legs would allow, then he could feel drops on his bandages. This time he let out an annoyed growl.

He put his bag on his head as he continued walking, he didn´t even know why he was avoiding getting wet, probably some car would pass by him and soak him from head to toe.

Speaking of, he could hear one coming from afar. He hugged his bag tightly, the least he wanted is all his things be completely ruined. He could hear how it got closer and closer, he closed his eyes out of inertia, waiting for the cold and dirty water to wet him completely.

But that feeling never came, even with his eyes closed he could hear the engine of that car and the horrible smell of polluting gases that irritated his nose.

_Hey, er, are you okay?_

That voice, he swore he could know it from somewhere but he was really scared to open his eyes, he just tightened the backpack against his chest.

_I uh, sorry if I scared you_

Whoever he was, he sounded genuinely concerned. He began to open his eyes slowy, the first thing he saw was the vibrant red of that sport car, for some reason those colors reminded him of someone...

_Vinnie?_

His eyes widened with surprise and his face reddened as much as his hair, in front of him, inside that car was JFK. He really didn't know what to say or how to react, he must look so pathetic.

_Umm ... I ..._

_Hey, it must be a long way to your house, get in ... he said as he opened the passenger door.

Vincent shook his head, trying to make sure that all that was happening was a dream, why? Why would someone like Kennedy offer him help? How did he know of his existence?

_No!_ he said abruptly._ I-I mean, thanks but it's not necessary._ he was trying not make eye contact, he was just praying for him to go away. _Look at me, the least I want is ruin your car, so thanks but no ..._

_Oh, come on!_ He said with a smile _ What's that compared to helping a fellow mate? _

Gogh was still hesitating. What if it was a trap? A joke? Part of him wanted to run and get away, the other seemed to want to trust the himbo.

_Come on ... you don't want me to follow you all the way, do you?_

Vincent sighed.

_Fine..._ with a little jump he climbed into the car seat, closed the door and got very close to it in case he had to jump out of the car.

JFK kept an eye on his nervous movements, he was funny. He also took the time to inspect it, now that he thought about it, it was the first time he had seen him so closely.

Black marks under his eyes, that unkempt beard, his matted and bright red hair. He couldn't believe how short he was and how thin, how had he survived so many beatings? If he hardly had meat on his bones.

_Umm JFK?_ that fearful voice brought him back to reality.

_Eh, don't worry Vinnie, it's nothing._ The car started to roll.

After Gogh's directions to his house, there was no more conversation. Mainly because JFK had no idea what to talk about, they were so different and another reason was because in each attempt Vincent only answered with a "Yes", "No", "I don't know" or he just looked down like a abused dog instead. He also realized that in the whole way he hadn't looked at him, he was just looking out the window, perhaps making sure they were on the right path.

"This will be more difficult than I thought"

Luckily his week started the next day. Maybe it was easier to have a party, get him drunk, and do what he had to do. But he didn't look like the kind of boy that drinks and he was sure he wasn't going to any parties. Maybe he would have to do it the "old-fashioned way" nice words, help him with his things, it would take longer, but it was his only way.

_It's that house on the corner_ Gogh said as he pointed out the window. The car stopped right in front. _Umm thanks again although you shouldn't do this_

_It was a eh pleasure Vinnie, see you tomorrow at school_

The warm smile again flushed the painter's cheeks.

_Whatever you say, bye._ He quickly got out of the car and ran to his driveway. His sweaty and trembling hands played a hard time trying to open the door, once inside he just dropped to the ground. What had it all been? A dream? A nightmare? He couldn't believe he was intact.

As soon as the small red-haired figure was out of sight, he wiped the smile from his face, it would definitely be difficult but not impossible.


	2. Night Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thanks for the kudos! 
> 
> This chapter is short cuz I can't sleep and I wanted to do something focused on Vincent, so here it is.
> 
> (Again sorry for the possible errors) Enjoy!

It was four in the morning, it seemed that sleep would not come soon, another night without sleep, he was used to it. He got up to go to the bathroom, he washed his hands and his face, for a moment he looked at his reflection, he looked like shit.

What had happened earlier that day was still fresh in his mind.

His pounding beats as if his heart were going to jump out of his chest, the texture of the seat, the smell of a freshly cleaned car mixed with cologne. Enough.

He started pull his hair hard, trying to erase those thoughts. How desperate was for human contact?

_Maybe he just wanted to do his good deed of the year_ His voice boomed off the cold walls. _Yes, that must be_

He didn't know why he had all those thoughts, he never had an opinion about JFK, he didn't hate him, but he didn't like him either, after all his friends made his life impossible whenever they could, he had never hurt him, but is not like if he had come to avoid a fight.

He came out of the bathroom and opened the drawer of his nightstand, took out a bottle and emptied a couple of pills into his hand, the dose had been increased again but for a long time those things didn't make any effect on him. Still he tried to take them, he didn't want to worry his foster mom.

He went back to bed, his eyes remained open and focused on the ceiling, looking at each crack, counting each imperfection, maybe he should do like Michelangelo and paint his ceiling, but he would do it with stars, many stars, he loved them, why not could he be a star? He wouldn't have to worry about standing out, about fitting in.

Despite everything, though, he didn't feel as lonely as at first. He had found the courage to speak with Joan in person and not only in the hotline, she was really someone nice, she also had problems but that did not prevent normal conversations.

"If you want to talk about anything, count on me" she had said smiling slightly, he remembers smiling too. But despite that, she still had her friends, she was not his friend.

The urge to scratch his skin hard washed over him, he bit his lower lip and pressed his face against the pillow trying to control himself .

"Calm down, remember what the therapist said, go to your happy place"

He closed his eyes, he thought of the field, the beautiful wheat fields he had been to several times, he thought of the sunflowers in the summer, the beautiful starry nights. The itch on his skin was starting to fade, he smiled and kept imagining.

He visualized himself under a large tree, the breeze hitting his hair and he could feel the grass he was sitting on. He leaned against the large log to rest, the aroma of wood felt ... particularly strong but pleasant. He felt himself floating, apparently the medicines were taking effect for that occasion, he continued imagine, his mind and his canvases were the only escapes from the shit he called life.

His fantasy continued the same, he wish he could, no, he wish he had the courage to leave that cage that he called body, maybe so he could stay in that dream place forever.

"Why that long face?" That voice again, what was doing in his head? "Smile ..." he could feel the strong but soft grip on his chin that forced him to look up. "I like it better when you have that smile" Those bright eyes were looking at him with intensity.

He got out of bed quickly, he was in a cold sweat and the severe headache didn't help. He couldn't believe it, now even in his mind he wont leaving him alone?

_No ..._ he whispered to himself as he pulled his hair again _... He has no right to enter my mind like that, I will not allow it ..._

The light of dawn began to enter through his window, he crawled back into bed, just waiting for his mother to call him for breakfast.


	3. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm! Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments 💕 Sorry if I don't reply them but I read all of them and I'm so happy that this silly idea is getting so much attention, thanks again!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

He yawned as he walked through the corridors of the school, he had spent all night searching in internet for the biography of the original Van Gogh and boy, what a shitty life he had.

Besides that, he had what it takes to make conversation, he had written the most important thing on the palm of his hand and he felt confident: paint, stars, sunflowers, his ear ... no, maybe he should erase that topic, he just didn't want to ruin it just starting. Now the only thing left was to find it.

...

He scratched his eye while putting his things inside his locker, he was used to not sleeping but it didn't prevent from feeling tired, luckily there was still a while before classes begin, perhaps he could lock himself in a bathroom stall and take a nap .

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize someone had leaned right against the locker next to him.

_Er ... um, hello sunflower_

He jumped scared, he didn't want to look up because he knew exactly who he would see. His breath hitched, why? Why there? Why right now? Why HE? He swallowed hard, his throat and mouth suddenly going dry.

"You can do it, you said you wouldn't let it enter your mind"

He stirred and exalted, arming himself with courage.

_He-Hello JFK_ replied, trying to sound sure, as dry as he could, without looking him in the eye, pretending that he still had books to put.

Kennedy smiled. He had responded well to his greeting, he hadn't asked him not to call him that (although maybe he didn't do it out of fear), he watched as he carried some books that hadn't fit in his bag, it was time.

_Hey you um need a hand? I er I can carry that for you to the classroom ..._ He spread his arms waiting for the redhead to give him the books.

Gogh remained frozen in place, had he heard right? Or was his mind so screwed up that he had started hallucinating?

_N-No, no thanks I um ... I'm not going to the classroom yet ..._ He closed his locker with difficulty as he began to walk quickly down the hall. JFK followed him, it wasn't difficult to keep up with him.

_Oh yeah? And er, where are you going? _

_I-I'm going to leave some books at the library_ he began to sweat, his breathing was shaking again, he could feel how everyone was looking at them.

_Er great, I'll accompany you and um when you get out I'll take you to your class_

_A-Actually I must also go to the art classroom for something that I forgot yesterday_ he made his way through the people, the good thing about being so small is that he could pass through the tightest crowd, on the other hand JFK pushed everyone who was in his way.

_ Well er then ...! _

_John F. Kennedy! _ A booming voice echoed down the hall. The aforementioned turned to see the source of that voice, saw how the sexy figure with black hair walked towards him. Perfect, he had completely forgotten that other matter.

Vincent had taken advantage of the commotion to run, he needed to hide, to calm down, being among so many people was starting to make him feel claustrophobic, but where was he going? Going to common places was out of his plans, JFK might be dumb, but he seemed so urged to follow him that he would easily find him. Then he remembered a place, maybe it was the most obvious but he trusted it would be safe.

_Hey baby! _ He tried to sound as calm as possible. The night before he had debated whether or not to tell Cleo what he was going to do, usually he did it for not waste her time and not hide. But now the situation was different, he didn't do it for pleasure and he wouldn't sleep with a girl, he really didn't know how she would react and he didn't want her to ruin his plans.

_Don't say "Hello baby" idiot _ Cleo crossed her arms, obviously annoyed _ I can't believe you won't take me home after school yesterday! Do you know the humiliation I went through having to seduce an idiot to take me in his shitty car?! _

John sighed, just kept silent while his "girlfriend" unburdened herself, he thought about where Vincent could have gone.

"Damn, I was doing so well" He thought, but he was staying positive, the day was not over yet.

...

He dropped the books on the floor and sat next to them, hugging his legs, his breathing finally calming. He was grateful that the gym was always open, he liked that little place behind the bleachers, maybe the place was a somewhat obvious hiding place but he was confident that nobody wouldn't find him there.

_Maybe I can take my nap here ..._

_Yes, it's a good place ..._

The voice startled him, he hated that, he hated being so fearful.

_J-Joan, w-what are you doing here? _ He couldn't help feeling relieved to see her.

_ I can ask you the same ... _ she said sitting next to him _ Hiding from JFK I guess, right? _

Gogh couldn't help but blush.

_Y-Yes, you suppose well ... I also suppose you saw how he was a while ago ..._

_ You're lucky that Cleopatra called him_

_Y-Yes, I guess so ..._ he sigh _I don't understand why, why is he acting that way? I've spent years being invisible and from one day to the next the most popular guy at school drives me in his car, gives me a nickname and tries to accompany me ... it must not be a good thing, maybe it's a trap, a game. .._ he hug his legs with more force while he sank his face between his knees.

_Maybe he wants help with a project, you two have art together, right? Maybe he doesn't know how to ask you ..._

_Perhaps..._

_Maybe he just wants to be your friend_

The painter laughed.

_Yes, of course ... who would want to be my friend? _

_I would like to ..._ she said while putting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm and sincere smile.

Vincent's cheeks were stained red, he could feel his eyes getting wet, great. He looked away as he carved his face with the sleeve of his coat.

_M-Me too ..._ he said returning the smile.

They were both silent for a while, but in a cozy silence, Joan liked that, usually she had no one else to just be there, enjoying the peacefull silence, without saying or doing anything. She looked at Gogh for a moment, he was staring straight ahead, but with a more relaxed face, he had stopped shaking and was no longer agitated.

It had always bothered her how much all the people made the red-haired suffer, as if he didn't have enough problems, she always had hated bullies in general, but it seemed that they were trying hard to break him specifically, that's why she had been so happy when he started to talk to her face to face and not only by calls from the hotline, so she could help him, make him feel safe. She also understood his concern, she knew JFK well enough to know that something was up.

_You would like me to ... investigate for you what JFK wants with you? _

_E-Eh? N-No! I don't want to get you into this! I don't want you to have problems! I-I would feel worst ..._

_Come on, I won't have any problem, I'd love to help you if you feel better that way ..._

Vincent bit his lower lip, thinking. He would love to know what was going on, but it also gave him a deep and horrible fear.

_I-I suppose that ... it would be a good idea if you asked him, while he does not know that you will tell me ..._

Joan laughed.

_Don't worry, he will not know ..._ she got up from the floor while fixing her clothes. _I have to do a few things before classes start, will you be fine by yourself? _

_Y-Yes, don't worry, I'll stay here until it's time ..._

_Well, look for me at lunchtime, I'll have the information you need, bye ..._ she said as she walked away, the painter said goodbye shaking his hand.

"Being friends with JFK ..." he thought and then he let out a laugh. "Sure, I'm sure that won't be ..."

...

He had finally freed himself from Cleo, it hadn't been so difficult, a kiss and promising to take her to eat somewhere in the afternoon would keep her happy. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for classes to start, he didn't have enough time to look for Gogh, he sighed, he should continue with the plan until lunchtime.

_Hey you!_ He looked over his shoulder only to see Joan walking towards him.

_Hello beautiful um, I would love to talk to you, but you know, I'm a bit er busy._

_ Looking for Vincent, right? _ The girl put her hands on his waist.

_Uh er yes! You've seen him?_

_No, I haven't, but I saw your whole show a while ago, what are up to, Kennedy? _

He swallowed dry, he didn't expect to get so much attention with all this, idiot, he was obviously going to get attention.

_Nothing! Nothing! I er um wanted to ask him a favor with er ... arts class! Yes! that's it!_

_I see..._

He sighed in relief, but that relief vanished when he felt Joan's slim but firm hand grab him by the collar of his sweater and push him against the lockers behind him, making a thud that caught everyone's attention.

_Do you think I'm stupid? I know you well Kennedy, nothing good can come out of you, I just want you to be aware that if I see or find out that you do something to Vincent, you're dead_ her voice was sure and his eyes reflected pure hatred.

_ Since when do you care so much for him? _ He released with a mocking tone.

_ Since when YOU care so much for him? _ she released him as she walked a few steps back _You're warned ..._ saying this, she only went where she had come from.

The bell finally rang and everyone began to enter their respective classes. John fixed the collar of his clothes and his hair that had become disheveled. He was frustrated, since when did Gogh have friends who cared about him? But it was okay, if he got his trust he wouldn't have to worry about Joan or anyone else intruding.


	4. Can we try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry for taking time to update! The college eats me alive, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for the kudos and the comments, I am very happy with your support

He wanted the day to end as soon as possible, why now that he need it most, time doesn't pass quickly?

He was no longer listened to what the teacher was saying, he stopped writing the exercises and simply began to scribble on the sheets of his notebook, his mind thinking about what had happened a while ago, would Joan have managed to talk to JFK? And if she did, what did he say?

He bit the pencil in the face of uncertainty. Had Joan managed to get information out of him? Who assured that what he said was true? He bit harder on the pencil, groaned at the pain he had caused himself.

_Something you want to share with us, mr. Gogh _ The teacher was looking at him, along with the rest of his class.

His cheeks reddened and the strong urge to run appeared.

_N-No, n-nothing, I'm sorry ..._ He sank further into place, the teacher returned to class and everyone stopped looking at him. Sigh of relief, the least he wanted was for everyone to pay attention to him again, as they did in the morning.

It seems that his prayers have been heard, the rest of the hour had passed so quickly that even the sound of the bell took him by surprise, he took his things and left, he hated lunchtime, he could not hide from people.

He left his bag in his locker and took his lunch, on the way to the cafeteria, the amount of people around made him anxious but he should see Joan. He stood on tiptoe looking for her, it must not be so difficult, how many girls in school had pink hair and cynical eyes? Still he had no luck, he was about to give up when he heard a booming voice calling out to him.

_Gogh! Over here man! _ He said while waving his hand in the air to be seen.

_Hey Gandhi, what do you want? Sorry but I'm waiting for ...! _

_To Joan! We know! She told us! She said it was going to do something, I really don't remember what it was, but she said that if we saw you, you'll stay with us waiting for her ...._

_S-Seriously ...? _

_Sure! _ Said Abe _Take a seat ..._ And he pointed to one of the empty places in front of him.

Doubtful he took a seat, he was not used to eating in that place, he usually hid in the arts classroom, he was afraid that someone would do something to him.

_And then ...? _ Gandhi's annoying tone brought him out of his thoughts.

_What? _ He let out annoyed, maybe after his little revenge for the call they had both remained at hand, but Gogh still did not fully trust him, he knew he was only waiting for the moment to mock him.

_You know dude! What did you do to JFK ?! Why is he after you? Did you discover some dirty secret of his and wants to prevent you from divulging it? _

_W-What ?! I don't...!_

_Or did you help him with a homework? _

_Gandhi leave him already_ Abe intervened

_Come on! You can tell me ...! _ He was interrupted when his face was muddy against his lunch.

_ I told you to shut up..._ Abe lamented.

_I can't just leave anyone with you for five minutes_ Joan clean her hand. _Are you okay Vincent? _ Gogh just nodded, Joan sat next to him.

_C-Could you discover something? _ He asked hesitatingly while playing with the sleeves of his coat.

The pink-haired was silent for a moment, she didn't know whether to tell him the lie that JFK had told her and take it for a truth or tell him her suspicions. Fuck it! If JFK planned to do something better than Vincent knew about it.

_Yes, something like that ..._ replied.

_W-What do you mean with "something like that"? _ Joan put her hands on his shoulders.

_Van, listen ... he told me something, but it is obvious that it is a lie I can feel it, I really do not know what plans he have with you, so you decide what to do, if you want him to leave you alone I will accompany you and we end with all this!_

"So this was all a trick, it was obvious." Sigh.

_Wait! You really won't take advantage of this ?! You have JFK after you as a servant and won't you take advantage of it?! _

_What Gandhi means is that, at least you should go along with him for a while, don't you think? _

_You two are assholes! Don't listen to them Vincent ..._

The redhead looked away, thinking about the whole thing, play along with JFK? It was dangerous, he didn't know what he was up to or if at some point he would get tired and end up hitting him, but as incredible as it may sound, Gandhi had some reason, having the most popular of the school behind him could be beneficial and even ... even could teach him a lesson, take revenge.

_Vincent? _ Joan's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

_Joan I ..._ took a deep breath, he really wasn't sure what he would do or how it would turn out, but he had nothing to lose. _Don't worry about me, I will handle this matter ..._

_And what do you mean by that? _

_D-Don't worry, you already did a lot for me and I thank you_

_Vincent please, do not lower yourself to his level, things will not turn out well for anyone, even you may be the most affected_

_Please Joan! _ Gandhi interrupted _ Little Gogh finally grow up a pair and you try him to "do the right thing" _

_Seriously Joan, for the first time in my life I have a slight idea about what to do ... _ he smiled trying to reassure her, even so Joan showed a worried face and sighed.

_Well, I trust you and anything you need, you know you have my support_

_ I know, thank you_ His heart was beating like crazy again, he couldn't believe what he would do, maybe he was going crazy, he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. _ I better go ..._ he said as he got up from his place.

_ Please stay, you are not a bother_

_Thanks Joan, but I'm not hungry, I see you in class_ and saying this he left the table.

_Goodbye ... and you! Duo of idiots ...! _

...

Things were not improving at all, while walking through the corridors of the school he had met his group of friends, they had asked him how he was doing. John just threw a pair of finger guns as he let out a:

"I have it in the bag." What a lie.

Would Joan have warned him? Is that why he couldn't find him? Was he hiding? He cracked his knuckles in frustration, he was beginning to think that maybe the bet wasn't worth so much public humiliation.

_JFK? _ An almost inaudible voice somehow rose above the commotion of the corridors. The aforementioned looked behind him and then down, bingo.

As he could, he outlined his best handsome smile, when really what he felt was the urge to punch him in the face for having him like an idiot looking for him.

_Sunflower! Where were you hiding? _ He said as he approached him. Gogh instinctively took a few steps back, still having to be cautious despite everything.

_I-I ...! _ Hesitate, he realized that he was returning to the role of submissive as always _T-That's none of your concern_ he showed a serious face and as sure of himself as possible.

That answer took him by surprise but he continued to smile as best he could, fuck, really Joan had talked to him.

_ Right, right, er um you're right, it's not my problem_

_A-And you, can you stop pretending that you want to be my friend or something like that, what do you want from me? Money? I don't have much, or do you want me to do a project for you? _

They were both silent, Gogh waiting for an answer and JFK not having one. What he should say? He was really good at making excuses but now, he didn't have any to give.

_What? You have nothing to say?_

_ Well, well, it's um true, I was looking for you to do me a favor, but er um I didn't want, you know, scare you or something like that ..._

_W-Well, you managed to do it ..._

_Why don't we start over? I would like you um to give me painting classes, you must have seen the shit that er um I do, I would like to have a good grades this year_ It was not entirely a lie, also he could take advantage and have an excuse to spend so much time with him.

_I-I see ... o-okay ..._ It didn't matter if it was a lie, at least he had an excuse not to be bothered. _But if that's only what you want, please let's try to limit our encounters, I don't want your friends and Cleopatra to think badly ..._

_What? Are you afraid of being seen together? _

_Of course, I don't want to end up locked in a locker or for Cleo to ruin the bit of social life that I have, besides ... I do you a favor_ he looked away while saying this, he really did the favor to himself.

He was about to say something else when he felt the touch of fingers on his chin that made him turn his gaze. His face turned red again, he could feel his ears burning under his bandages, it was just like in his dream, he couldn't believe it.

_Don't worry sunflower, I will personally take care of those problems_

Vincent quickly let go as he stepped back and covered his face, what a humiliation to be seen like this.

_ I-I have to go, I-I see you in class or-or somewhere else_ he rushed among the people, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help feeling that way when he was next to him.

JFK for his part smiled to himself, he knew that the redhead was not strong, at one point or another he would fall...he would fall for him.


	5. Progress and paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffness on this chapter, but not get too used to it, enjoy!

The rest of the day had passed without any other problem, that surprised him. When he got out of school and started walking home, he hadn't met Kennedy either. For some reason that made him feel bad, he felt like his chest was compressing.

"What surprises you? He saw that it was not necessary to be behind me"

He entered his house, waved from afar to his foster mother who was cooking.

_ In a while more will be the food! _ Her sweet voice rang through the house.

_Thanks mom, I'll be upstairs ..._ he entered his room and closed the door behind him, put his things aside and began to change clothes.

He had time to think about what he would do with the whole thing he had gotten himself into and the first step was to be calm. He went to his table and took his pills out of the drawer and took a couple, that would help a little.

He opened his window and leaned out, letting the gentle breeze hit his cheeks, still feeling anxious. He reached under his bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lit one as he returned to the window and leaned against the edge of it. He hadn't smoked for weeks, he didn't do it often, just when he felt like he couldn't handle the pressure and anxiety anymore, it was silly, but it helped.

He remembered the first time he had smoked, he was talking with Jesus about carpentry and art, he had taken one out of his pocket and lit it while continuing to chat animatedly, he remembers getting nervous since they were still inside the school. Jesus noticed his nervousness and had laughed.

"No te preocupes, it's not weed and old Scudworth won't know it and if he does he doesn't care, do you want one?"

He had extended another to him, he had refused at first but after insistence he had tried. The worst experience of his life, he felt like the smoke burned his throat and the horrible coughing almost made him choke, Jesus held back his laughter. After a while and practice he had started to enjoy it, it was weird, he had never imagined doing that but there he was.

He exhaled the smoke and the breeze took it away, he kept seeing the cars go by and the people coming and going. The sound of the front door being knocked caught his attention, he quickly stubbed out the cigarette and hid the pack again.

He rested his ear on the closed door, trying to hear who had knocked, it wasn't the day the mail arrived, his mother didn't have many friends either, maybe it was a neighbor. He could hear how the door closed but the conversation continued, perhaps if it was a friend of his mother, he could hear how she went upstairs and headed toward his room. He walked away from the door and sat on the bed waiting for her to knock on his door or call him.

_Honey! _ His mother's voice was heard on the other side, did she sound... happy? _ Someone came to see you! Do I let them come? _

Had someone been to see him? He had no teamwork with anyone, perhaps Joan had gone to talk with him in a more private way, so she wanted to prevent him from continuing with his plan.

_N-No mom! I'm going down! _

_ Okay love_ could hear how his mother came back down.

He arranged his clothes, he left his room slowly and went down at a slow pace, there was no one in the livingroom but he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, but the laughter that accompanied his mother's were not feminine. He rushed to the place, the mixture of embarrassment and annoyance he felt made him almost vomit.

_... And er um I told him, I can't use that kind of product on my hair! _

His mother had laughed again, he had never seen her that way, but his anger was still present, being at school was one thing, but going to his house to humiliate him was something very different.

_W-What are you doing here? _ He tried to sound as calm as possible so as not worry his mother.

_Sunflower! How are you? I came to see you_ the smile on his face made him want to hit him.

_Sunflower? What a cute nickname! _

Vincent rushed over to JFK and as best he could, he pulled him by the arm out of the kitchen at the confused look of his mother. They went up only to the middle of the stairs before the redhead fatigue.

_Hey Vinnie are you er um alright ...? _

_W-What the hell are you planning on coming here?! _ His agitated voice came out with difficulty.

_Well er, you said that um you didn't want us to meet inside the school so I thought um would be a good idea to come to your house_

_ It was a terrible idea! We live in a fucking suburb! Anyone can see you! Besides, I don't want my mother to think we are ..!

_Vincent! Will your friend stay for lunch? _

_N-No ...! _

_I would love to!_

_Okay ~ I'll put another plate on the table, wash your hands_

_Come on, I er um I thought that the one who wanted them not to see us together in public was you_

_Y-Yes! But...! Ugh! _ He pulled his hair at the frustration he felt. He did not want his mother to be involved in this, he did not want her to worry (more) about him if at some point everything went wrong.

_Calm down Vinnie, I know your mother cares about you.

He sighed, as much as he hated the idea of having him in his house, it was the best way to be safe.

_Vincent! It's already served! _

Throughout the lunch hour JFK made his mother laugh with incoherent jokes, silly stories and praised her with comments, he could not believe that even a woman of her age fell for the "JFK charms", he just remained silent, only answering when his mother made a comment. The urge to vomit did not leave him, he had barely been able to enjoy his food.

_I er, let me help you with the dishes_

_ No, no, you are our guest, I will take care of it, darling, why don't you go to your room to spend a while? _ Gogh made a disgust face.

_No mom, I'm sure JFK should go now, right? _

_Um not at all, my dads don't wait for me until later_

_See? Come on, go a while ..._

He didn't know if it was his mother's smile that prevent him to say anything or because he was pretty tired. They both climbed the stairs and entered the room, JFK couldn't help but look at every detail: everything painted in a beautiful blue, the rustic furniture, self-portraits and other types of art hung or laying in each corner, the floor with multiple stains of paint that made almost impossible to see the original color of it.

_Sorry for the mess ..._ he apologized as he removed some things from the bed.

_This is disorder? You should er um see my room ..._ sat on the bed, the sheets were soft.

Gogh couldn't help but smile a little at the comment, that relaxed him a bit. They were silent for a few minutes, he really couldn't think of what to say, he opened his mouth to say anything.

_Hey, since we're here, do you um think you could start giving me advice on art and stuff? _

He could see how Vincent's face lit up at his request, he heard a low "Okay" and then saw him take out a blank canvas, some books, a box with color paints that he had never seen and brushes that he did not know existed.

He began to talk to him about the human body, proportions, types of artistic work, colors, brushes, at one point he heard him mention his clone father and other painters. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, he could only hear his voice full of life, he saw his hands moving as he explained, he had never seen him like this, he never thought that he will saw him like that. He tightened the sheets, he felt his heart throb, but not in a bad way, he didn't feel pain, it was a warm, a welcoming feeling.

_... Do you want to try? _ The redhead's voice brought him back to reality, he was in front of him while holding a pencil.

_I don't know, I can't think of what to draw ..._ he excused himself.

_You can draw something you like, a place, a person ..._

_ Does that mean I can draw you? _ He could see how Gogh's cheeks were stained red as he gave him a push and let out an "Idiot", he just laughed at the reaction.

Hours passed, the sky had turned in a beautiful orange announcing that the day was almost over, in the end he had decided on a field of flowers, time had flown between Kennedy's indecision and thea mess he made with the paintings.

_Well, it didn't go wrong for your first time, it's not finished yet ... _ they both looked at the painting in front of them.

_How is it not finished yet? _

_You lack the shadows, the lights, but that will be for another ocation ..._ he heard how JFK let out a grunt of annoyance. _But you do it very well, I am sure that with more practice you will get a good grade in class_

_I will do it for the fantastic tutor I have_

Vincent just looked away, what was wrong with him? He had to remember what he was doing, remember that he shouldn't trust anything that came out of Kennedy's mouth, but it was difficult, it was difficult to spend years being treated like trash and one day someone start paying you compliments, god, how pathetic he was .

_Honey? _ His mother's voice was heard on the other side of the door. _It's almost night, your friend should go now ..._

_Y-Yes mom! He's already going! _

_ Won't you invite me to sleep? _

_D-Don't be idiot, let's go! _

...

_ Thank you very much for the food ma'am ..._

_ It was nothing, I'm glad Vincent has visitors, come back whenever you want ..._

_Mom, can you give us a moment? _

_Oh, of course honey, see you John ..._ she said goodbye with a smile as she left the entrance.

_I er, thanks for letting me keep my painting here, I would but um, you know ..._

_Yes, I know you don't want to draw attention, don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow in class ..._

_Yes, I see you in class, I had a lot of fun sunflower, see you ..._ he pat his head and then turn around and get into his car. Gogh watched him go from the door frame, sighed as he closed and walked towards the stairs, he stopped when he saw his mother looking at him with a big smile.

_ Looks like he's a good boy, I'm glad he's your friend ... _ Vincent opened his mouth, he wanted to tell her everything that was happening, how JFK really was, but he didn't, he knew how to deal with his problems alone, this would not be the exception.

_Yes, me too ..._ replied giving her the most sincere smile he could. He went up to his room, locked the door, and began gathering his supplies. He stopped when he saw the painting that a few minutes ago he had helped to do, he took it in his hands, ready to throw it into a corner of his room, but he did not, he placed it back on the easel in front of his bed.

_ I'm seriously going crazy..._


	6. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Do you still remember me? Hope so.  
> I know! I know! I know I left for a long time but I got a lot of things from college (which I still haven't finished yet) but I was able to give myself some time to bring you another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!   
> As always, thanks for the kudos and the comments!

He wanted to say that the day was like any other, but it wasn't. When he entered to the school he realized that everyone was seeing him, at first he thought it was just his imagination, a product of his anxiety, but no, with every step he took, a look alighted on him.

He also realized that no one had attacked him, not a push, not an insult, he reached his locker in one piece, he wasn't bothered by that, but it did worry him.

He hadn't seen JFK in all that time but he knew that it was because of him that all this happened and he wanted to see him, not to claim about, but not to thank him either. He grunt annoyed.

He didn't know how to feel about this whole thing, on the one hand he felt flattered and relieved that he didn't have to deal with these problems, but at the same time he didn't want to owe him anything.

"Perhaps these are the benefits of being his friend." He shook his head, what was he thinking?

Classes continued normally, he had art class before the break so he went to the classroom. He waved to the teacher and went to his place in the back, soon the whole room began to fill up, he was so distracted that he didn't realize when someone sat next to him.

_Hey little guy, did you miss me? _

He gave a little jump of fright, turned his head and saw how JFK looked at him with a mischievous smile from his place, without being able to avoid it he had also smiled.

_ Wow, my day was going so well ..._ he mockingly replied as he continued taking out his things. From the corner of his eye he could look as John pouted at his comment, his smile widened.

_ I still take care of you and you are still mean to me ..._

_I just play, don't be a crybaby ..._ he turned to see him, it was weird, he was still the same JFK as every day but there was something in him, something different, he could feel it just by looking at him. "It's just me" he thought without further ado. _John, about what you did ..._

The teacher's voice starting class interrupted him, he quickly turned his gaze to the front, the teacher's voice soon took a back seat inside his head, he had so many thoughts that he felt like everyone got tangled up creating a huge web. Slowly without realizing it he turned his head, he looked at JFK's profile as he stared bored ahead with his chin resting on his hand.

He felt how the heat in his cheeks increased, he quickly hid his face in his turtle neck, hoping that no one had noticed, he closed his eyes for a moment while trying to calm down.

Why did just seeing him make him feel like this now? No, that feeling was not new, he wasn't going to deny how good-looking JFK was, for something everyone wanted to sleep with him and despite his "neutral" feelings towards him, he couldn't avoid that his gaze sometimes fell on admire him, he couldn't help having pages and pages of his sketchbook with drawings of him, he couldn't help wondering what his smell was ... what was under those clothes.

He widened his eyes, his shock was such that he knocked up some things out of place, causing everyone to look at him, including John.

_Vincent? Are you okay? _ The calm but worried voice of the teacher called him.

_Y-Yes! I'm fine, sorry..._ He leaned down to collect his things.

_Are you sure? You can go to the bathroom or the infirmary if you don't feel well_

_It's not necesary thanks..._

Everyone continued with the class as he picking up his things, he reached for a brush but someone picked up before he could.

_Be careful Vinny ..._ Kennedy extended the brush towards him. He could only nod as he took it. _ Are you sure you're okay? _ He said in a low voice.

_Yes, thanks ..._ replied in the same tone of voice. He tensed his legs as he gave an annoying growl. "Maybe going to the bathroom would have been a good idea" he lamented to himself, luckily his coat was big enough to hide his indiscretion until lunchtime.

The bell rang, everyone started to leave quickly, he just stayed in place while he put his things in his bag. The teacher let him stay in the classroom at that hour, so he was in no rush.

_Hey er Vinny ..._ John came to his place _Want to accompany us to the luncheon?

_Eh, n-no thanks, don't take it the wrong way, but just because you talk to me doesn't mean that your friends and Cleo will like me ..._ He couldn't help but feel bad while saying that, but he knew it was true.

_Oh, come on! I er, if you come with me you don't have to worry about anything! _ JFK's wide smile made him feel so strange, he felt that warmth in his chest again.

_ Seriously, thank you but no ... _ he turned his eyes to his bag to take out the lunch that his mother had prepared for him, it was weird, he usually had no appetite but that morning, as everything that had happened was different.

Kennedy let out a resigned sigh, he was right with what he had said, besides, what was he supposed doing?! He was just supposed to seduce him into sleeping with him! Nothing else.

_Well, er um see you later then_

_Oh, JFK? _ Had turned to leave but Gogh's voice made him turn his head in his direction _Thanks for whatever you did a-although you didn't have to ..._ he could see how the redhead's cheeks had changed from colour. _But seriously please don't do me any more favors, I can take care of me ..._

_ It was no problem sunflower_ He left the room, ran a hand through his perfect hair, he felt strange, a strange sensation had lodged in his stomach and he would not leave. "Maybe after I eat something it will go away" he thought.

He was sitting on the grass in an area far from the school, listening to his friends laughing and telling nonsense, he really wasn't paying too much attention. He could feel someone sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder. He quickly turned his gaze, it was Cleopatra, he felt a kind of disappointment, but why? who did he expect to be apart from her?

_I know what you are playing ..._ he could hear the calm voice of the black-haired very close to his ear, trying that none of his friends will listen.

_What are you talking about? _ He replied in the same tone, although he clearly knew the answer, he knew that Cleo was not a fool, she was going to find out sooner or later, but he hoped it would take longer to find out.

_I know why you did not take me to my house two days ago and why I saw your car in a house that was not yours yesterday ..._

_So what? Will you make me a scene of jealousy? _

_No, it just seems curious to me, I didn't expect your next victim to be someone like him_

_ I didn't choose him, it was part of the bet_ saying that last word had tasted so bitter.

_Be very careful what you do JFK_ now Cleo was looking at him with a serious face. Kennedy gave a sarcastic laugh.

_And since when do you care about the feelings of the people I sleep with? _

_ I'm just saying that you're risking too much for a foolish thing ..._ They looked at each other for a few seconds, he could feel how Cleo's perfectly made-up eyes were judging him and John couldn't help but quickly turn his gaze.

But despite that he was not going to stop, he had already reached there and there was no going back.


End file.
